Chart Records
Summary of chart records are here. *Most weeks on UK Singles Top 100 - Snow Patrol - Chasing Cars (Pk : 6) (160 weeks) *Most consecutive weeks on UK Singles Top 100 ever: Bastille - Pompeii (90 consecutive weeks) *Most weeks on UK Singles Top 100 without reaching Top 10: Imagine Dragons - Radioactive (Pk: 12) (92 weeks) *Most weeks on UK Singles Top 100 without reaching Top 20: Mumford & Sons - Little Lion Man (Pk: 24) (51 weeks) *Most weeks on UK Singles Top 100 without reaching Top 40: 45 King - The King Is Here/The 900 Number (Pk : 60) (32 weeks) *Most weeks on UK Singles Top 100 without reaching Top 75: Fantastique - Mama Told Me (Pk: 84) (13 weeks) *Most weeks on UK Singles Top 100 without reaching Top 85: The Cocteau Twins - Sunburst And Sunblind (Pk: 86) (7 weeks) *Most weeks at number one: Frankie Laine - I Believe (18) (non-consecutive) *Most consecutive weeks at number 1: Bryan Adams - Everything I Do (I Do It For You) (16) *Most weeks on UK Singles Top 100 by a number one single: Kings Of Leon - Sex On Fire (124 weeks) *Fewest weeks on UK Singles Top 100 by a number one single: Gareth Malone's All Star Choir - Wake Me Up (3 weeks) *Fewest weeks on UK Singles Top 100 by a number one who was number 1 two weeks: X Factor Finalists 2010 - Heroes (7 weeks) *Fewest weeks on UK Singles Top 100 which was number one for three weeks: Band Aid II - Do They Know It's Christmas (1989) (6 weeks) *Biggest jump to number one: Labrinth ft. Emeli Sandé - Beneath Your Beautiful (85 to 1) *Biggest jump from 100: Keane - Somewhere Only We Know (100 to 26) 2014 *Biggest jump in top 100: Glee Cast - Don't Stop Believin' (99 to 5) *Biggest jump in top 200: Jess Glyne - Right Here (200 to 6) *Biggest fall from number one:McFly - Baby's Coming Back & Elvis Presley - One Night (both 1 to 20) *Biggest fall to 100: Elvis Presley - Wear My Ring Around Your Neck (16 to 100) *Biggest fall ever: Wet Wet Wet - Weightless (10 to 98) *Highest dropout ever: 4 Alex Day - Forever Yours (31/12/2011) (fell to 112) * Highest dropout for a number one: 5 Gnarls Barkley - Crazy (2006) *Most top 200 re-entries for a single: *Most top 100 re-entries for a single: *Most top 40 re-entries for a single: *Most top 10 re-entries for a single: *Artist with most number ones: Elvis Presley (21 number ones) *Artist with most Top 10 singles from a single album: Calvin Harris - 18 Months (9 singles) *Album with most weeks on Top 100, Top 40 and Top 10: Emeli Sandé : Stats - Our Version Of Events (x weeks) *Fewest weeks between an artist's number 1: *Artists who knocked themselves off Number 1: **Elvis Presley: One Night/I Got Stung {2005} knocked Jailhouse Rock {2005} off Number 1 **The Beatles: Most Weeks Between ranges, without peaking higher: '1-5' '1-10' '11-15' '11-20' '21-30' #Beautiful - Mariah Carey ft. Miguel (Peak: 22) (Weeks on top 100: ) (Weeks on 21-30: ) '21-40' '31-40' '41-50' '41-75' '41-100' '76-100' '81-100' '91-100' '96-100' '101-200' Number 1 Records Rate this page 5 4 3 2 1 Category:Incomplete Articles Category:Lists Category:Informative Articles